Heaven's Song
by YokaiYuuki
Summary: When the Akatsuki come back from the dead and kidnap Sakura to be used for bait, she is forced to be their pet and watch as they destroy both heaven and Earth in their efforts for revenge. Unable to fight back Sakura is pushed to the brink of fear and death with the male's breathing down her neck about singing a song she can't even pronounce! Where's a hero when you need one?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!  
I know I have other stories I am supposed to be updating but right now I am craving some Naruto so for the moment bear with me. I will be trying to update the rest of my stories as best as I can but if you have a request for the story you want update right away tell me! **

**Anyway I got this idea after reading a few stories and decided that I wanted to be a little different. There will be more Sakura stories after this just because I can twist and mold her the way I want, completely planning on ignoring the end of the manga here. **

**I hope for reviews, comments and even things you would like to see or hated to see in the story. I need help growing and I am counting on you people across the net! So don't be scared to say something, even if you just simply wanted it longer, although I do try to at least reach 2k words per chapter, not that big but pretty good when I'm typing this up in class. **

**Anyway you all should know the rules:**

"…" = Speaking

'…' = Thinking

**Author Note**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_Killing the Flower_

The hissing of pain, the yells of confusion, fighting between men and the unsteady feet of the unknown group tracked through the thick forest area while the sun burned down onto them, branches breaking easily under their tied, bound, gagged and blinded folded prisoner, the poor girl breathing heavily while blood poured from the corner of her mouth. The group of men who were dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them yanked, pulled and pushed the pink hair girl forward without remorse for her current condition, to put it bluntly she was useless even after her training with the so called 'great' lady of the slugs, their mission was one thing and one thing only, kill whoever dared to get in their way. It so so happened that Naruto did and now that they were supposedly 'dead', the very upset group decided to take him head on... Didn't work... But they did get a small gift, bait, but she was pretty beaten up... Not surprisingly honestly, Hidan had took her blood and proceeded to stab himself damaging their goods which was now being taken on the poor male... Okay well not poor but still he was fuming and cursing enough to cause anyone a headache. The forest burned a bright red from the fire that was only a few feet behind them, something Deidara decided to do in order to cover their tracks, not very helpful when they were already dragging someone but very effective in stopping others from tracking them or following them.

With her bath gown ripped showing only the bindings from under it, she tried to keep up the pace but she was disoriented from her senses being blocked, not to mention the fact that her Chakra was being drained by the blasted cuffs around her wrist! Oh and the loss of blood was adding very greatly to both of those so you know.. she couldn't last much longer in that condition, better than finding out what they were gonna do to her. It seemed like hours before they finally stopped, her feet bruised and bleeding badly from the once rough ground to the know very soft padding of what felt like a inns flooring? Standing there with her back slightly bent over, stains of red over her chin and chest where the droplets had dripped causing a different muffle of voices to form in the small amount of sound she had but she guessed it wasn't about her because she was soon forced forward onto the ground, harshly. Laying there in that black silence, she didn't move or even try to fight back when there was a weight on her side, since she landed on her side from the fall..., and the cold metal of what she figured some sort of blade was pressed her the skin of her shoulder, the owner of it slowly trailing it up to her neck where she sliced the bindings from her eyes and mouth off freeing her from what felt like Death.

The dim lights did nothing to help the fear that was growing in the pit of her stomach when her eyes made out the blurring figures in front of her, the straw hats hiding the males faces but those long black coats, the shine of the two large weapons in front of her and that bright orange mask just staring... Waiting for her to do something, but she couldn't so she stared back with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. "Can you hear us...?" The muffle voice of the mask male asked, Sakura only moved slightly, a foot being slammed into her side even just from the slightest movement causing her to scream out in both shock in pain allowing blood to flow freely from her mouth. With the weight from her side where the foot had been being lifted, she heard the sickening sound of the bones returning to their natural place and the sharp pain of the bone making it self known in her lungs, she looked up at the masked male and gave a weak nod. Her face was pretty beaten, not to mention her hair which she had let grow out was now butchered. No one moved or said a thing till a red hair male stepped up causing her eyes to widen in disbelief, Sasoir, she had killed him... They had killed each of them but... Then again they were there in front of her, this had to be a dream right?

With Sasoir's face near hers, the group behind him shifting, she felt his warm breath on her dry skin and winced, for once she was scared of actually being killed.. Wait breath? Slowly her eyes opened and she found his eyes narrowing at her, "Yes, I'm alive..." He whispered, his mouth turning into a smirk showing those two sharp teeth that he had lacked in his puppet form. Of course when he smirked she had almost relaxed but it was to soon, painfully his hand clenched her arm and dug his nails into the deep wound into her arm, digging into the ripped flesh making her bit her bottom lip just to keep from screaming out in pain once again. This torture would never end would it? With a thud Sakura landed onto the floor at the foot end of the bed and the group slowly left her there in the darkness, it was that moment she felt like screaming, running or simply knocking her self against the wall to send a rib into her heart to end this. With a struggle she stood on her feet with her hands still tied behind her back and swayed, the movement causing blood to rush from her mouth and nose while her hair fell loosely into her face. Unsteady she made her steps forward and leaned against the wall on the door, it was cracked... Sensing nothing but a trap but wanting to believe in her weak state they had became rather stupid from their time in death, she pushed it open with her face and stepped out. She was right... It had been a inn, the walls were lit with the moon light and there was richly decorated walls and flooring.

With her heart pounding heavily and the whole area looking like it was moving along with its double, Sakura took a deep breath and moved from her door way only to stumble and fall forward, a thud leaving in her unsteady weight. She waited, laying still almost dead on the ground, to see if someone was coming to take her away and kill her but no one ever did and she forced her self up onto her knees silently. Something wasn't right... Still she pushed forward, the bindings on her wrist weakening slightly with a small flicker making her pause. Just as she reached the bottom stairs the owner of the Inn stopped in front of her holding a thing of towels in his arms and looked up at her still smiling making her smile back, he was going to help her and save her! "Please... I've been kidnapped.." She whispered, taking a step forward. The male took on a dead serious look and sat the towels aside to lead her out into the lobby and sat her down, the cuffs being tugged on by him, "I... I need to get help..." She panted, the male saying something but it sounded like a mixture of noises as her head started to cause her to fade in and out of just being alive! Handing her a glass of water, his daughter standing there at his side with a small round silver tray when her eyes flickered open, the cuffs gone, she took the glass in a hurry and smiled as the cool liquid flooded her throat making her smile, water being dripped down her shirt causing the brown bath gown to darken.

Having her you ever had a feeling someone was watching you though? Lifting her eyes to see the black robed group behind the male, simply watching her, the Inn owner stood up and gently lead his daughter away, Sakura wasn't chained now and quickly took to healing her self, she could fight now! With her body weak but some how able to hold it self up, she took a step forward with her fist raise and raced towards the first person she saw, Itachi, who simply grabbed her wrist and spun her around pinning her back to his chest. Standing there in mid shock, Sakura felt her heart drop and looked up at 'Tobi' who touched her cheek in a creepy loving manner. "Did you enjoy your drink..?" He questioned softly, Sakura simply staring at him confused till she felt a twinge of pain in her chest. Watching him stand up and feeling Itachi drop her, she looked at her hands with her Charka still being sucked from her, "Its a small device..." Tobi explained, moving over to a bench in the lobby and sitting down with his legs crossed, you could almost hear the smirk on his face when she looked up at him in pure shock and horror! "I have control over it... If I want you to have charka I'll tell it to stop If I dont... Well it keeps draining you..." He chuckled and watched her moving her gown to the side trying to find some way or removing it, some location of the item but with a movement of his hand, her scared doe eyes turned to Tobi and stared, there sat a small remote in his hand and her heart stop.

"Now be a good pet and come home with us... We only need you as bait..." Then what? They would kill her! Sitting there on her knees and her hands resting in front of her, she could hear Kisame, the blue shark man, move behind her with his heavy sword chuckling silently, she could feel those eyes on her skin making her feel like she needed to scrub! Her eyes darted around the group up to Itachi who stood there emotionless, to Sasoir who could easily be seen planning her death out rather nicely, Zetsu was already taking among him self about how he would cook her, Hidan sat there licking his lips while tapping his large weapon on his shoulder, Kakuzu was simply glaring at her... And then there was Pain and Konan who were smirking with their arms crossed over their chest, eyes full of bloodlust, but why her? "Why me...?" She suddenly voiced, Tobi eyeing her before he tilted his head to the side and rested his head on his hand chuckling, "Because.. You are the leaf Village medic... A war will start soon and you will work for us.." He warned, her eyes narrowing with hate, "You will have to kil-" Getting cut off when Tobi pressed the button, volts of energy forced into her body within seconds, Sakura arched her back in pure pain and let out a blood wrenching scream that seemed to get a few of them chuckling when her body fell limp forward, Tobis finger no longer on the large button, "If you don't... We will make sure your lovely fucking village is on that map..." He warned, "And you will watch as we bring it to hell..." Laying there bleeding and drooling, tears pooling in her eyes, she looked up the male and staggered to move.

The group watched in silence when she pulled her self up to her knees, her body shaking from the amount of pain that was racing through her body, but she hicupped and bowed her head in defeat, it was the weight of others before the weight of one right? Her death would mean nothing in a few months... "What... War?" She questioned, her hair slightly burnt and sticking up, black marks along her skin while a bit of blood pooled under her skin making her light headed once more. With a tilt of Tobis head to Konan and a nod from the female, she was buy Sakuras side simply doing patch up work so their toy would stay awake to hear, "We plan to bring God to our level... To control life and death..." Sakura didn't look up at him, only smirked and chuckled weakly, "There is no such way..." Hearing the group shuffle and a few chuckle, she looked up to see Tobi kneeling in front of her, "Now, now... We were dead remember...?" He questioned, his finger gently tracing her bruised cheek, Sakura flinching away only making the pissed male grab her chin and yank her forward, lips mer inches from his, "We saw your Gods... We were judged..." Slowly his voice soften and the harsh grip he had on her chin slowly loosen till she fell forward use to him already holding her.

With a loud chuckle he grabbed her arm and yanked her up, pulling her stumbling form outside of the small inn to show the black town, demons or deformed people wondering around, some with hoods while others simply walked about almost unnoticed. Her Green eyes scanned the area till she saw Tobi looking up and did so her self, her eyes widening at the large egg shape in the sky appearing from a ring of blue and clashing red. She didn't fully understand till Tobi looked down her and chuckled, "That is Heaven... Your paradise.." He whispered, her eyes showing her disbelief till he held up a small charm and light flooded her eyes, within a few seconds she felt warm... Welcoming, so her eyes opened and she laid there in front of a large throne where Tobi slowly walked up to it and sat down, his legs crossing over the other, Pain and Konan standing by his side. With a smirk he removed his mask and chuckled, "We are your God's now..." He smirked evilly, Sakura laying there on the ground almost in a daze, "And you will act like the book says... You will sing for us..."

* * *

**I know this isn't a great opening but I got the idea from a game and decided to mix it with Naruto, don't hurt me! Anyway as you can tell I wont baby Sakura and yes I know that the couple was pushed in here yet but don't worry! It takes time!**

**Anyway comment and review please~ 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys~**

**I wanted to thank SoullessBlackRose for commenting, even though right now I love them It's sad that they were the only one! -dies a little inside-**

**So~ I want this story different and came up with a twisted idea, I was thinking all night of how to actually put Sakura with Sasori and I came up with a idea though Im not telling~ Also! I realize that the last chapter had a few... Errors, I will be editing that possibly Tuesday so forgive me! **

**Anyway heres the first chapter where Sakura and Sasori actually have time together!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Song of War

It was silent, a scary silent not the kind that left you feeling relaxed and alive, the dripping sound of the water from the slightly loose pipe over head was slowly driving the prisoner into madness, slowly eating away at her mind making her body twitch and jerk with each drop that touched the stone ground but it wasn't that noise that was bothering her. Silently the clock ticked, each movement of the black hand of the clock caught her eyes and Sakura found her self watching it, Naruto would be there soon... He would save her wouldn't he? It had been about a month, honestly Sakura didn't know that it had been that long, since she was bought there to that cage where she laid there against the stone wall of the cage, her bruised body still throbbing from pain of being beaten and bruised from the activities of a month ago, her skin still slowly healing and the pain of the bug in her chest was still throbbing and causing her a lot of pain. Placing her hands in her lap where her legs sat straight on the stone ground, her eyes remained locked with the clock till she heard the loud sound of the door opening and the heavy steps of one of the 'God's' coming down to probably torture her, oh maybe they would kill her finally! Almost excited she finally looked up to see the red hair male looking down at her, another tray of food that would simply go to waste was sitting in his hand but she turned away when her eyes went a head and scanned him for weapons, she found none. With a soft click of the tray being sat on the floor, Sasori stood there a moment awaiting for her to touch the door but she never did and went back to watching the clock, her eyes dull from her hope being slowly drained from her.

It was that moment that the click of the cage door was open and she was suddenly pulled up, her feet stumbled but her body tensed quickly and she stood as best as she could, her ribs showing under her skin from not eating like she should have been. The male said nothing as he pulled her past the cages where the _things_ inside of the cages yelled and screamed upon seeing her being taken out, reached for her and grabbed her, their claws and teeth glistening in the dim light of the flame flickering on the walls. Walking up the stairs of the dungeon, Sakura followed him in silence even as the worn out walls that were cracked and had water rot on them turned into the glistening white walls of the stone that were decorated with golden paintings, vases and little painted boarders on them. Suddenly her ears perked up when she heard loud singing from the female, it wasn't the soft type that would send someones heart fluttering, it was the type that made you tense and your heart pound in fear! Being lead to the main room where Konan stood in the middle of a circle, the village of rain showing under her, when Sakura saw where the singing was coming from, Konan was singing with her hands in a praying manner, her eyes black. Sakura didn't understand till Sasori made her step closer and looked down at the world below them.

The village was being ripped apart, flames roared to life on the buildings as angels ripped apart the humans there, flesh slowly dropping to the ground and the Earth there slowly being tainted red from blood. Men, woman and even children screamed in pain and fear and then the 'camera' zoomed in on a single child that was hugging a rabbit and Sakura started to panic, "Stop... Don't..." With Sasori holding her tightly, Sakura pulled and tugged on her arms weakly, a shadow looming over the child whose eyes widen, "Stop!" With the scream ripping from her throat, Sakura watched as the girls child was picked up and ripped apart, the childs eyes stuck onto the camera before the large circle went back to its flickering light blue color and Konan stopped singing, Pain walking over to her side to gripping her chin to tell her well done. Slowly Sakura fell to her knees and wiggled away from Sasori to gently touching the screen, her hand shaking and her eyes wide with tears stinging them ready to cry, Tobi simply watched amused as the girl touched it one gently and started to hit on it, her screams filling the room with wails and tears stinging her form. "...That is what will await your village..." Silence filled the room and Tobi stood from his chair and walk in front of her, his hand gently touching her chin and lifting it so the crying female would look at him. It was simple, all she had to do was listen to him and things would be so simple!

Pulling her chin away, or trying to since he gripped her chin more roughly, Tobi's mask greeted her before he picked her up by her chin making her wince, well he only smiled at this and chuckled, Sakura fighting back slightly as he chuckled and smirked at her, "Its a simple task..." With a thud he dropped her and Sasori roughly grabbed her upper arm, "I don't know how...!" She yelled, Tobi only laughed and sat back down on his throne, a smirk looking down at her from Tobis face, though it went unseen by her thanks to his mask, "We will teach you..." He warned, his voice growing serious, but Sakura only narrowed her eyes and stood there by Sasori's side, "Konan can sing..." Sakura voiced, the female simply standing behind Pain who stood there, no affection towards the woman whose eyes showed so much affection towards the male in front of her. Once again silence came over the room but with a clear of his throat Itachi took over, stepping forward from the darkness and looking towards the two that stood feet from him, "She can only sing one part of the songs..." How he hated to talk... Hidan could be heard chuckling, though he did not speak up with their leader simply a second away from him! Sakura wasn't following and honestly it could already be seen that Sasori was getting tired of this game, with a yank he was pulling her away, no one questioning him, no one thinking twice to stop him.

Just as they reached the door though, it swung open and Zetsu, Kisame and Kakuzu walked it with a heavily beaten up Naruto making Sakura pause, her eyes widen when the blonde male stared up at her frowning, blood dripping from his body when he was dropped in front of her feet with a loud thud. For a moment Sakura just stood there, staring at him, then she pulled away from Sasori and wrapped her arms around Naruto small body and slowly rocked him in her arms, "Naruto..." She whispered, Tobi sitting there watching the two of them with a deep frown on his face, " Please wake up.." she whispered, Tobi just silently watching before he snapped his fingers, "Sasori remove her... Show her the room..." He warned, Sasori simply nodding and yanking her away from Naruto and pulling her away from the dying male, Sakura didn't take nicely to it though. Even in her weaken state Sakura pulled away, her eyes dilated in rage, and she raced towards Naruto only to feel a sharp pain in her stomach, Itachi standing there in front of her with his elbow slammed right into her stomach, a sharp intake of air from the girl before she dropped to the ground holding what was most likely cracked ribs now. Sasori didn't seem to care or take notice though, he simply grabbed her by the upper part of her arm and yanked her out of the room with a slam of the two large doors behind them.

Sakura stumbled down the hallways of the large palace, her eyes catching a few of the angels flying past the windows but... They didn't look like angels at all. Their faces were indented, skin stretched and their bones deformed, no eyes and only a thin line for their mouth that hidden the sharp teeth that would glisten in the dying light from their howls. She didn't really know how long it took but when Sasori pushed her into a large room, a large statue of a Goddess standing before her, seals every where around the room, she couldn't help but notice the door that was right there under the Goddess, the large thing looking up towards the further off heavens. With the large doors shut behind them, Sasori lead her into the room that flickered with lights and the statue moved to look down at the two, Sasori never moving but Sakura was already trying to pull away to get away from the large thing in front of her, "What is it now... Murder... Sasori..." A hissing female voice echoed in the large room, the statues hand going to rest just below her chest before her head moved to lower its eyes to the two. Sasori didn't speak at first but than he smiled, "Goddess of Life... Light... You are very sweet to know me..." He chuckled, the Goddess remaining silent, "I want you to try and teach her..."

The female voice didn't say anything at first, the large statue just stared down at the two of them before standing up straight once more, a noice coming from Sasori's throat as if warning her that she really didn't have choice, "You know that is not how this works Sasori... Ask Pain and... Konan..." She spoke, "After all.. They have my sisters ... songs... And I will not.. Choose just anyone..." she warned, Sakura already trying to pull her arm away from Sasori as she whimpered and tried to move away from the large being over head, but without warning Sasori simply moved his finger and red chains broke from the seal on the floor and chained Sakura there letting the male take a step forward, "Benzaiten!" The males voice rose with anger, the statue pausing, "We will not think twice of destroying you like we had destroyed your father!" He yelled, the Goddess sighing but nodding her head, "She will need someone to dive into her..." Sakura stopped and looked towards Sasori, her heart racing and her hands sweating, "Have you decided...?" Sasori didn't say anything and looked towards the female, "I will do it..." Sakura didn't stand for this, she pulled on the chains that had strengthen greatly thanks to the males knew power and hissed at him but Sasori only walked to her side and gripped her hair, a his coming from her lips making him pause just before her eyes narrowed at him, "If she will not start listening... we will kill Naruto..." Though her expression didn't change she could already feel her heart pounding in her chest and the Goddess only bowed and lowered her hands, "She will need strength... She will not live through you breaking her barrier at this stage..."

Barrier...? Pulling back away from the male with wide eyes, Sasori smirking, he nodded and grabbed her by throwing her over his shoulder while the Goddess went back to her normal stance awaiting to be awaken again. Silence came between the two of them before Sakura glared up at him, "...You will not be breaking anything..." She warned, Sasori smirking and chuckling, "... What are you going to do... You haven't been eating..." Then he thought of something evil and started upstairs towards her new bedroom, after all she wasn't going to fight now that they had her sweet little Naruto, "Now if you would eat... And have strength... You might be able to save your little ninja..." Oh yes, Sakura knew what he was doing but he wasn't lying, it seemed she would be getting her own room now.. With a small frown Sasori lead her to a large elevator and the two of them went up, up and more up! Then with a sudden jerk, Sakura falling forward only to be held by Sasori, she was lead into a large circle room that looked like the Goddess of life lived there, to her surprise the mirror image of the statue greeted them, Sasori pushing Sakura forward into the awaiting Goddess arms. Her long brown hair falling over her shoulders while the white kimono floated in the nonexistent wind, blue eyes staring down at Sakura who found her self lost, "She will be here... There are seals already placed on this room for you but we will put more for her..." Sasori warned, standing there with his back straight.

The Goddess didn't say anything till she moved her hand over Sakuras eyes causing her to fall into a deep sleep, the elder woman looking to Sasori frowning, "... Benzaiten... We need her to learn your songs in order to rebuild this world..." He spoke stiffly, though the woman only shook her head, "This girl has so much hope... You could see the core of her chakra shining... Why break her...?" She questioned softly, the Goddess picking the girl up and walking deeper into the building into a jointed circle room where a large bed sat, Sakura being laid down in almost a loving manner which Sasori only huffed at, "You know why... Now you will listen to us... After all, without you no life can come to this world..." The Goddess stiffen and Sasori smirked, walking over to the female and grabbing her chin to make her look up at him, his lips just a breath from hers, "Or should we take over that job as well...?" She pulled away quickly and sat by Sakura, "she needs a partner... This girl hasn't even had sex! She has committed no sin and you want me to live you do it?!" She yelled, Sasori only sighing and walking from the room, the Goddes following him glaring, "I don't care what you want Benzaiten..." Turning to look at her while he stood over the glowing blue elevator, of course the group was just now learning these things, simply put they knew Gods created it and now they were abusing it. "If she does not work we'll get another one..." Without awaiting for her he left the room and headed back to the main center of the palace.

With a push of the doors the group stood there and Naruto sat by the twin throne by Tobi as the two spoke like long lost friends, Sasori smirking at the sight. With the group standing around the center of the circle, Naruto paused and looked up at the male causing Tobi to do the same, "Well... What happened?" He questioned, blood being licked from the wound on his lip while Konan stood there healing what she could, "Benzaiten simply said she would need more strength... We also need to assign her a partner for this..." Naruto thought for a moment and looked to Tobi who pulled his mask away and sighed, "Well..." Tobi's voice cracked and he cleared his throat, this could prove to be a problem... Konan and Pain were a match because they trusted each other but if they sent Naruto in there well... She could easily find out that something was wrong. "Sasori..." Naruto smirked at the surprise expression the group shared.. well besides Tobi, "You are her jailer and in order for her to thrust this group..." Naruto trailed off but then smiled and his eyes seemed to almost glow black with excitement, "Not only that... But as her partner you can control her... We need her to help with the knew world and to connect to the Goddess... " The one they couldn't reach... Sasori only stepped forward and hissed, "I will not baby sit her!" He yelled, although he was a simple mistake when Naruto stood in front of him and grabbed him by the throat, "You will do as I say!" He yelled, Sasori glaring down at the male, "I will have my revenge..." he warned hissing, "And you will do as I say before I rip the power I granted you from your body!" Dropping him to the ground Sasori gasped and gripped his neck, Naruto laughing and giving that carefree smirk of his as he stood there in middle of the room, Tobi watching tense, "Now than... I hope you understand your true leader is here... And we will bring down this world one Village at a time... Than... I will be better than a Hokage ... I will be a God..."

* * *

**I couldn't wait to bring this twist into the story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter so please review and comment to tell me if you like it or not! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!~ **

**Okay so I am writing another story so please go a head and read it if you want, maybe you can cast your vote on what couple it should be about~ Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story and again the only person I have to thank for reviewing is SoullessBlackRose~ 3**

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**__The Reawakening of a Goddess_

Screams ripped from Sakura's throat while the red hair male stood there in the middle of the large room, hands behind his back while he stood there in attention watching the statue of the Goddess simply watching bored as light flicked from the cups hands of the white stone Goddess hands. Suddenly a flash of red flew through the cracks and blood splattered to the floor, the stone creaking and the Goddess lowering her hands to gently place the girl onto the marble flooring once again. Her body looked like it had been ripped apart, limbs from her body still twitching while blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, tears pouring from her eyes as blood pooled in around her. Sasori only sighed and rubbed his eyes, this was the two week that they had tried to insert the songs into her body and each time, no matter how simple it was, the body was refusing the stone, over and over again, honestly they might as well just kill her! With a creak of the large wooden doors, Naruto walked into the room with the long white robe flowing behind him, his blond hair seemingly had grown and a slight number of wrinkles had appeared on his face making him look like he had aged slightly. Suddenly Sasori's eyes flew towards the girl that was inches from death, her fingers twitching up at Naruto who sat beside her in her blood, moving her hair from her face and smiling down at the girl who gave him a weak smile in return. Sasori didn't say anything, he watched as he moved away from the past out female and looked to Konan and Pain with Tobi walking in behind him, "Get her back to her room... we'll try again tomorrow..." Naturo's voice boomed in the large room, the Goddess shaking her head but going silence once more.

Sasori only nodded and walked over to her side to gently pick her up and move out of the room, her body was limp... It was so light and her skin was very white but Sasori and walked out of the room, silently bringing her over to the room where she was suppose to be at but... Well the shiny light on the ground that would take them up to the Goddess room was gone and well... He couldn't get up there without that! So he looked around the hallway and muttered about how troublesome this was before he headed down the hallway and towards his room... It wasn't as grand as the other room since he had basically turned it into a puppet making room but he had a bed and a bathroom with a hot spring in it for a bath so he didn't think that it would be to much of a difference from her room, other than the unholy amount of flowers around her bed! With a kick of his thick dark wooden door, he walked into the bathroom, the door locking behind him, and sat her in the water only to pull off his shirt and pull her clothes off so he could get into the water with her and silently wash the blood from her body. You could feel where the muscles had ripped apart from each other and see where the blood was pooling, he didn't have much experience with healing but... He could give it a shot couldn't he? Placing his hand on her body, he slowly started to heal her body as best as he could, though it was very little... There was still a lot of damage that was done to her body he couldn't heal but hey, he got to see if he could even have the chakra control to heal!

Within a hour he had relaxed enough and she had been washed enough for him to dress her in a white robe and for him to get dressed and return to the bedroom to tuck her into his bed, the thick covers tucked in around her and a light golden shade of chakra resting over the bed to hover over her, slowly healing her body which only made her twitch and jerk from the pain. Sasori watched though, he didn't feel sorry for her till he saw her that day, a month after actually getting her and starting the binding process, that he saw Naruto enter the same room with her and she smiled... Against the pain and against all logical thoughts that could possibly be going through her head, she smiled at Naruto. The same male who had betrayed her, the male who had bought them back to life and gave them this power was the person that was now putting her through this hell and she smiled at him! Gently he sat down by her side and moved her hair from her face that shadowed that of one in pain, why did it have to be her anyway? With a light knock on the door, Sasori stood up and Naruto walked into the room to smile at him, the large door closing behind the blond male before he made his way over to the bed and gently touched Sakura's cheek, a smile coming onto her face while her head leaned against his hand. "It's so easy... To have someone trust you..." Naruto whispered, Sasori standing there with his back straight, "She trust me..." Slowly his hand moved down to her neck and his hand started to close around it but Sasori stepped in and grabbed his wrist.

Naruto smiled up at him and pulled back, walking back over to the door only to crack it open and turn to Sasori with a icy glare, "...Remember... She is only bait..." He warned, moving away from the room and locking the door behind him once more, the door closing with a light click leaving the two alone in the darkness. That was right, she was simply bait, nothing more and nothing left but that of bait, she would die within the days that she became useless, Naruto had just grown that dark and there was nothing left of his good nature self in that heart of his anymore. Sasori had noticed the darkness... He had saw what the blond male was truly like now and honestly it was a bit depressing, he wanted a thrill of fighting, he wanted to feel the rush of seeing that pink hair girl beside him close to ending his life while he fought her in a close hand combat. Slowly his eyes turned to look at the girl that was soundly sleeping and he closed his eyes, in order for the binding to work he would have to dive into her world, into the space she created in order to hide away from everything, she would see what his heart would be like and he would see what she was truly like, it scared him. Slowly he sat down by her side and gently trailed his finger down her cheek to her neck where his fingers danced along her skin and he licked his lips slowly, she would make a great puppet as soon as they were done with her body though, the way she would be able to move quickly and the strength she had was beyond that of a normal female. It was that moment that Sasori smirked and his eyes dilated, he could use her... He could control her by just a thought and she would never question him... That was what Naruto meant and what Naruto did to control the group of his friends and what he would now think of as a family thinks to his human emotions.

Suddenly he moved over to the door and sealed it with chakra and seals, he would dive into her right now and the Goddess would never be able to question him again! With a small light, the female stood there in question, "Let me dive into her..." He smirked, his hands resting in his coat pocket making the female blink a few times, "We can't do it here Sasori.." She spoke, although Sasori was already picking her up from the bed and moving her out of the room, he would dive into this girl and see every little thought that she would have in her head. His heavy foot steps echoed in the marble flooring while the soft flutter of the light of the Goddess flowed behind him, trying to stop him and to explain that she was to weak right now to even do anything like that! But he didn't listen, all he knew was that if he could control the heavens by her singing then he could leave Naruto in the dust and he would never be able to stop him! Bringing Sakura closer to his chest, the girl groaning in fear and pain but slowly relaxing once more, he moved into the chained room where the Goddess Statue slept and closed the two large heaven doors, ordering the Goddess to bind them while he moved over to the statue where the door at the foot end of the statue opened for him and he walked in, the room outside of the statue growing dark but the seals and spells along the flooring and walls that glowed bright blue. Inside of the room however was two beds, each with a cover that hid the body within it. Sasori placed Sakura in the right one, strapping her inside and placing a mask over her face to keep her breathing, a IV going into her arm to force liquid into her then he closed the cover and started.

Her heart beat faintly appeared, a monitor appeared on the screen showing her body where the wounds were being located and healed quickly than her brain waves were located which he smiled to, slowly moving into his own bed where the steps were completed. It was than that darkness came over him and a sudden a rush flew through his body causing him to gasp and sit up quickly... Where you ask? Slowly he pushed him self up and looked around the large field of flowers with the heavy mountains in the background, sighing softly he dusted him self off and ruffled his red hair before turning around and coming face to face with a small golden fairy who fluttered in front of his face. Confused he simply glared at the thing, "Welcome to Sakura-Chan mind space!" The little thing yelled, her voice very high pitched making Sasori clear his ear annoyed with her already, "I am her mind's guardian, ViVi!" Fluttering around his head, she landed on his shoulder and smiled happily, Sasori sighing and looking around, a large tower just beyond the mountains, smoke from what he could think where towns coming from both left and right and the littler fairy who seemed happy just sitting there nuzzling... his... neck? Great... Now what? Slowly he looked around once more and moved his eyes to look down at the fairy who eyed him happily, "Are you here for Sakura-Chan music...?" She questioned, though Sasori only gave a small nod which could hardly be seen as a nod, the fairy sighed and fluttered around him once more only to move and cling to his coat pocket, not paying much attention to the male anymore since she was rather... bored. For a guardian she sure wasn't that helpful!

Huffing he turned away from the towns and headed towards the tower, he had heard of stories where the princess was locked away at them, so she had to be there right? Suddenly that annoying little voice echoed from his pocket, "I wouldn't do that... the princess is really mean..." The fairy warned, her golden rays falling from his pocket like dust, "I have no choice... There has to be some way of awakening her right...?" He questioned, his voice very monotone causing the fairy to puff out her cheeks pouting.

* * *

**Okay here you go! I hope that ya'll guys loved this story so far! And yes, I am gonna write about the dive, what kind of story would it be if I didn't? However... I do know that some of you are expecting lemons... Well don't worry, it'll be here soon~ anyway, review and comment please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!~ **

**Okay so I am writing another story so please go a head and read it if you want, maybe you can cast your vote on what couple it should be about~ Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story and again the only person I have to thank for reviewing is SoullessBlackRose~ 3**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: **Mindsphere - level 1 - Sakura __  
_

The soft breeze of the wind touching his face, ruffling his red hair against his cheeks while shadowing over his eyes slightly, the light humming of the birds while the lovely sight of the red roses over growing the fences of the run down castle in front of him took on a fairy tale appearance, Sasori simply standing there in front of the large stone gates with the iron bars of the gate locked with chains. There was no way of really getting in and he had just finished walking through the mountain pass to get there so it would take a few hours to get back to the middle of the field where the two cities where at the moment, however, his little fairy was simply flying around his over head watching him to see what the male truly would do. In a way it was kinda funny. Slipping his hands into his pockets, Sasori moved away from the gate only to cast a glance up at the top of the tower where a small light flickered, far away from the world that was below it waiting for it.. It took a few hours but Sasori was finally to the east city, the streets where dead while trash gently blew from the left to the right, the old pieces of trash hitting against the brick and wooden buildings while silence slowly started to eat away at his minds peace, well this was a lovely city. Slowly he walked down the hallway with his back straight and his eyes moving from the left to the right waiting for something to jump out of the shadows but then he stopped, there just in the center of the town stood a small girl reaching into the wishing well to grab a few of the coins there, Sasori couldn't help but smirk at this sight, honestly if he wanted a child he wanted it to take after him, after all he was much stronger than the rest of his group.

With the loud clock tower ringing in the distances, the high traditional Japanese buildings hiding the street in shadows, he slowly moved over to the pink hair female and watched as her small hand moved the water from left to right trying to grab the pretty coins that rested just out of her reach. "If you take those coins you'll have bad luck..." He warned, the girl jumping and looking up at him, water shining and dripping from her hands just as she moved them over her chest and gripped them into fist, those two large green eyes looking up at him and shock and confusion. Moving over to the fountain he sat down on the edge of it and looked into the water only to gently grab the large coin she had been after and smiled, handing it to her, but she only stared at him, "Who are you...?" Her weak voice asked, "The princess doesn't like people where during the day..." Confusion entered Sasori's eyes but he gripped the coin and moved to place his hands into his lap, "I'm actually here to see the princess but the gate is locked..." Watching as the girl turned away from him and started to dig for more coins, completely ignoring him now that she knew he wasn't any trouble for her, he looked down at the coins only to stand up with a huff and gently grab her hand that was resting just within the water, taking it out and placing the large silver coin inside of it. "And if she doesn't like people here during the day... Than what are you doing here?" The question seemed to shock the girl but she huffed and yanked her hand away, the coin bouncing and rolling away from them on the stone street.

The little girl only glared up at him before she turned and moved away from him, Sasori following like the lost pup that he really was, "Well girly...?" Pausing at the nickname, she turned to look up at him and pouted, a light tint of pink resting on her cheeks, "Just because you can get the good stuff... doesn't mean I can..." she answered, a small glare on her face trying to warn him to shut up but it didn't work, he only smiled wanting to know more, "Th... the princess takes everything... Every day she ask for more people and she controls this place..." Gripping the few coins that she had in her hand, she bowed her head allowing a few strands of pink to cover her face and stood there in silence, it was like a heavy weight was slowly pressing down onto Sasori's body waiting for the girl to finish, "She isn't even... Suppose to be in this level..." With a jerk of his body, his eyes widen and he slowly started to become confused, "Your here to help aren't you...?" He asked softly, looking up at him with those large green eyes and for once Sasori felt his body frozen, should he help her? He was only there to find the real Sakura and to help her learn songs for the war but there he was now standing in front of a little girl who was dirty and very thin wanting him to help her get rid of the princess who wasn't even suppose to be there in that moment. At first Sasori didn't answer her, of course he didn't, he was a bad guy! But then he smiled and nodded, "Sure... Tell me how to get into the castle first..."

Leading him away from the city and towards the other one, silence easily coming over the two of them through the long walk, they finally made it to the city that was covered in complete darkness, the people there shivering in the cold and wrapped up in ripped clothes and blankets, there wasn't even a wishing fountain there that had water in it! "She took everything from us..." The little girl spoke, her hair falling over her shoulders while Sasori stood behind her looking around the place in slight awe. From the field to the castle to the other city everything looked to be perfect, then when you came to this city... You could feel the pressure and the tension filling the air and pressing down on your back trying to force you to give up and simply lay there and yet... Through all the people who were hooded and cloaked, this little girl was the only one to want to get out of this darkness and dared to go into the light. Silently she walked over to the few people close to her and smiled, laying a few coins in their hands, it wasn't that surprising that she did it and in fact he had expected it but when those people looked up Sasori nearly froze in fear! There was Naruto as a child and Sasuke as a child leaning against each other, each taking a coin in their hand before a large figure hovered over her and his body tensed, there stood Kakashi simply hugging her in his arms smiling at her. It was kinda confusing at seeing them there when they weren't suppose to be but when she looked up at him and smiled, Sasori walked over to her side and her hand gripped his large one, Sasori earning a glare from the simple action.

"He's here to free us from her..." The little girls voice spoke, her eyes locking with Kakashis, "Nii-Sama... Can we help him get into the castle...?" She asked, though Sasori didn't understand why the girl was calling Kakashi brother, he didn't really think of asking her and simply accepted it. The elder male looked up at him and nodded but then sighed, "First we need to get the lights and water back to this place... That way we can over power her..." He answered, the small girl's hand gripping Sasori's tighter with those simple words and looked up at him, "I can help with the water... I think ViVi can help with the light..." Thus the Naruto look alike looked up and smiled that stupid grin of his before nodding, standing with Sasuke by his side once again, "Yea, I know where she's keeping it!" Then he started to think, if they could do this all along then why hadn't they? "I'll come with you two..." Her legs were shocking when she said this and Sakura grip tighten on his hand before she started to tug him away from the city back towards the South away from the cities and the castle. He didn't ask, he didn't even speak till they were far away from the city where all her so called friends stood waving at the two of them as they faded off into the field of flowers. Something had changed though... Instead of there being flowers that bloomed to life, there were flowers that were slowly dying around them... Now Sasori had to ask, even with her small hand gripping his shaking, was this the right Sakura that he was helping or was it the wrong one that had changed this place that he was helping take control?

After a few hours of walking in silence they finally came to a large dam which is when Sakura finally released his hand and looked up at him smiling happily, "We need to unblock this..." The large cement thing stood far above him and Sakura and yet he was sure that if he unblocked this then the city would flood the poor town! However, the little girl was already looking around the area trying to find a door or a nob but Sasori already had the most evil of idea's and simply started to form seals with his hands, the little Sakura looking up at him confused and then with a simple seal Sasori forced a large amount of Chakra into the stone and grabbed Sakura's hand, pulling her against his chest and hiding her just as the stone exploded and chips of stone flew past his face while the small girl gripped his shirt tightly. With the last of the stone falling around them, he finally sat up and looked at the wall where... nothing came out? There was no water, no light just nothing! Sakura raced over to the rubble though and peaked inside of the dark only to see a small water guardian slowly float out. With a long white kimono on her chibi form, dark black hair floating around her face and crystal blue eyes locking with Sasori's, the male blinked, "Are you the ones that saved me...?" She asked, her lips never moving but her voice floating through the air around them, "I've been locked up for so long..." Hugging the large wooden dipper in her hands, she smiled and looked around her, "Now I can get back to my work..." With a small wave of her wooden dipper, water rushed from the opening of the rubble and rushed down the stream filling it to the brim.

It was that moment that the little girls hair ruffled slightly and turned a tint of blue, "Ah..." Looking up at him she smiled happily, the guardian standing just behind her before slowly disappearing into small white orbs, entering the small girl's body, "Now I can summon her... Thank you Sasori!" She seemed happy enough and Sasori was pleased have have gained a new song, though it seemed rather useless... What was the point of having a water guardian? Returning to the village, the group before him already taking while the people that were still hooded drank the water that was now freshly entering the towns stream, he turned and looked up at the darkening sky, it seemed the princess wasn't that happy anymore about her subjects being under her control. Feeling a small tug on his cloak he looked down and smiled and Sakura who grabbed his hand and followed Naruto once again out of the village towards the east part of the world, where the dark village was resting in silence. Sasori watched the two children talk and Sakura seemed innocent enough but something just didn't seem right! Sasori tried not to let it bother him, even as they entered the dark city and walked towards the large palace that sat in silence, he didn't question them, only made sure to stay close to Sakura. With a creak of the large wooden doors, the three of them walked inside of the building and Naruto lead them down into the basements where the falling apart palace that was laced in golden decorations with red walls and boarders.

In that moment Sasori paused just outside of the cage where the small fire fox sat waiting for them, it's sad eyes looking up at the three begging to be free from the jail, "I... I can't..." There stood the small girl Sakura, her hands sliding from Sasoris while her green eyes widen in fear, "I can't let you two... I thought I could..." Holding her head a purple aura started to raise around her and Sasori moved Naruto back behind him, her small hands gripping her head in pain, Naruto stood there in fear shaking at the sight of his long friend. "I can't bring light to this world! They will see everything and you... you will see everything to!" Turning to look up at them was no longer the innocent girl but a feared beast that was hurt and now trying to force the people who could help her away, Sasori saw this and felt the heat of her aura already eating away at his skin. Silently the girl readied to attack and the fox just inside of the jail stood there watching, as if testing to see what Sasori would do now. "Sakura..." His voice seemed to jolt her away and she looked up at him, tears filling her eyes, "I wont judge you... I'm here to help you learn songs... Songs that when you sing can help people like you want..." Still nothing came to mind and she moved backwards by a small step, Sasori stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the scared child, "Sakura listen to me... I wont tell anyone... I promise..." It was a lie of course but she seemed to relax against him and nodded, his skin that had been burning now relaxed as the gate open and the small fox moved to jump onto Sasori's shoulder, the three walking outside into the darkness that the young girl her self had cast upon this world to hide in.

As they left the palace, Sakura resting in Sasori's arms holding him close, the small fox jumped down and grew, grew and grew till three large tails whip around it from behind and it stood over the group howling up at the clouds. With a bright light glowing from it's body, the clouds slowly started to disappear and the bright sunlight flashed down onto the world below them, the flowers slowly disappearing to show the large forest area, the springs and the small houses of the villagers who had been buried under the darkness. It was this moment Sasori looked down to see Sakura no longer a child but the adult she was suppose to be, looking up at him with fear and confusion, "...Sasori... We lied..." She whispered, Naruto gone while he looked around him self finding that he was standing in the middle of a large lake, the water below him so still it mirrored him, "We can't take you to the princess... Not yet..." Slowly she moved from his hold and started to glow a bright gold, the water slowly moving up around them, "But... If you go deep into me... You can save her..." With small golden orbs Sakura disappeared from his hold and the water suddenly clung to him, taking him down into the darkness of the lake quickly, Sasori never even having a chance to fight.

With a sputter of water from his lips, the door above him was swung open and he sat up in the bed he had laid in, looking over to see that sakura was still deep inside of the sleep that he had left her. With a sigh he moved off his bed and disconnected him self from the thing before doing the same to Sakura and leaving the room, he was tired... So very tired, but he laid her in his bed and left the room, sealing the door so she wouldn't be able to leave without him. Wobbling his way into the main meeting room, he looked up at the two leaders who smirked at his tired state, "Naruto... What happened to make you like this...?" Sasori questioned suddenly, silence coming over the group while Naruto glared at him, "Why... Did you need see something inside of her...?" Sasori didn't answer but it seemed to be enough for the blond male to tilt his head back and yawn, "...Everyone has a dream... I worked very hard for mine... I even lived through the hell that village put me through when I was little..." He spoke, silence slowly weighing down more and more on the group while they listen intently, "Yet they gave the position to someone else... They didn't even consider me to be hokage!" He yelled, slamming his hand down onto his throne and glaring at the red hair male, his eyes turning a bright red, "That is why I will be better... I will prove they made a mistake and create the perfect world..." Then he smirked, "And with Sakura as my Goddess... Her songs will lead us to that victory..."

* * *

**Okay so I hope ya'll liked this chapter, I wanted to through something into this part but I didn't want to make it to serious or playful, I wanted to just scratch the first layer of who I think Sakura really is on the inside. Anyway, like normal comment and review my lovies~**


End file.
